narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
BoruMitsu
The Couple. MitsuBoruMitsu (Japanese ミツボルミツ MitsuBoruMitsu) is the term used to refer to the relationship between Boruto Uzumaki and Mitsuki. Their Relationship. 'New Era' Upon learning he is a test subject created by Orochimaru and is pressured to choose his path of life to be loyal to his "father" or leave, Mitsuki vows to find his own path. He finds information on Boruto that Orochimaru had and Mitsuki becomes curious of him, referring to the latter as his "Sun" while he is the "Moon". Mitsuki's interest in him grows and he moves to Konohagakure and enrolls in the Academy so he can meet and become friends with Boruto. Despite not knowing much about his past, the latter befriends him and Mitsuki comes to believe Boruto is destined to become the next Hokage. Academy Entrance Arc Later, Shino introduces the class to Mitsuki, the new student from Otogakure. The students discuss their new classmate among themselves, the boys about his skills, and the girls about his looks. Sumire asks the students not to talk over Shino. Mitsuki sits by Boruto, striking up a conversation. During class, Boruto solves a problem on the board with ease, surprising Iwabee. Shino tells Boruto to solve the problem as instructed, but Boruto prefers doing it his way, and mockingly asks for something more advanced. Shino gives him a much tougher problem to solve, and Boruto accuses him of being a sore loser. Mitsuki solves the problem, impressing the others. He and Shino briefly discuss if students should help each other or learn to solve problems by themselves. During sparring, Iwabee and Boruto are paired off, and Iwabee manages to best him. Afterwards, Mitsuki asks to fight Iwabee. As they spar, Mitsuki gets carried away, seriously choking him, despite Shino telling him to stop. Boruto manages to snap him out of it, berating him for going too far. Mitsuki apologises to Iwabee. After first period, Shino asks for time off. A ruckus starts happening at the Academy, as one of the repairman begins rampaging, destroying what's left of the Academy under the influence of the dark spectre. Mitsuki comments on Boruto's ability to see it, piquing Shikadai's interest, who speculates that Mitsuki is the reason people are acting out. Sarada distracts the repairman, allowing Shikadai to pin him down for Iwabee to strike. However, he doesn't go down, so Boruto tackles him, and the two fall over a balcony. Mitsuki cushions their fall with his Wind Release, and the dark spectre leaves the repairman. Boruto thanks Mitsuki for saving his life. Later, Shino gets frustrated over his students' disrespect, and the dark spectre takes him over. The next day, Shino asks Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki for an extracurricular lesson. As they ponder why they specifically were called, Mitsuki notices Shino's arrival. Boruto moves to greet him, but the boys notice that something is off about their teacher. Shino declares that he will give them their final lesson. Mitsuki is impressed when the insects block his kunai with webs. Boruto sees the shadow spectre possessing Shino. Shino's insects begin devouring the surroundings. Shikadai tries to pin them with his shadow, but there are too many, and some begin overtaking Boruto and draining his chakra. Mituski blows them away with his Wind Release, and stretches his arms to retrieve Boruto. They flee using a smoke bomb to cover their escape. Hidden, the three discuss their options, Shikadai noting Shino's skill and killing intent. Boruto suggests getting help from another teacher, but Mitsuki points out the insects have spread throughout the forest, and will find them before they're able to leave. Shikadai asks Boruto about the shadow only he can see, getting Mitsuki's attention. At the Academy, Iruka wonders about Shino, and Anko tells him not to worry about him. Shino catches up with Boruto and Shikadai, who try using an exploding tag to deal with the insects, to no avail. Mitsuki watches from afar. As they escape again, Shikadai notices the insects avoid water when he runs through a stream. Mitsuki regroups with them, claiming to have gotten lost. He asks Boruto about other people who went berserk after being possessed by the shadow only he can see. Shikadai grows suspicious of Mitsuki. Mitsuki suggests they kill Shino, as he wants to do the same to them. Shikadai points out Shino's been unconcerned with using chakra, saying them can use that to their advantage, but it'll require someone being bait. Shikadai wants it to be Mitsuki since he doesn't trust him, and to expose other abilities he might have. Boruto wants to make up for driving Shino to snap in the first place, and argues that he can still create shadow clones despite having had his chakra drained earlier. Boruto tries to get to Shino with shadows clones, and makes use of the webs to place an exploding tag near him. Shino manages to avoid them all of his attacks, and immobilises Boruto and Shikadai. Shino tells them he realised their plan to get him on water to get rid of his insects, and notices Mitsuki in the distance. When Shikadai points out he's used most of his insects, and Mitsuki extends his arms underwater, dragging Shino down. Shino releases aquatic insects, and Mitsuki employs Lightning Release to stop them, forcing the shadow spectre out of Shino. Mitsuki puts Shino on land, but begins drowning, having used too much chakra. Boruto dives after Mitsuki, but he begins drowning as well. Despite having depleted most of his chakra, Shino dives in after the two, and manages to get them out by summoning a giant insect. Later, Shino apologises for attacking them, and the students apologise for ridiculing him, acknowledging his strength. Shino reports the incident to Naruto, he and Shikamaru both agree that the matter needs to be investigated, and ask Shino to help them. Boruto still doesn't want to tell Naruto about it. Boruto goes out to eat and meets Shikadai, who suggests maybe he's awakening the Byakugan. Mitsuki reveals himself, agreeing that Boruto should find out more about the Byakugan. That night, Boruto has a dream, where the star-gazing figure tells him his eye will be important, with promises of an awesome fate. Boruto looks at the crowd, trying to trigger his eye, while accompanied by Shikadai and Mitsuki. They discuss how the incidents are not happening beyond the Academy. Shikadai points out their fathers have began investigating as well, making Boruto more determined to solve the issue before Naruto. The day ends without any progress. Boruto and Shikadai are confident they'll be able to continue investigating, Mitsuki having turned in their leave of absence in the Academy. Shino's next lesson involves workplace experience, allowing Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki to go around the village while working with the postal service. The three are put under Tayori's service, who takes them all around the village, making and receiving deliveries. Upon regrouping, Mitsuki informs them he heard there was an incident at Senju Park. Boruto, Mitsuki and Shikadai go back to the post office, and are surprised when Komame tells them to deliver mail. Tayori intervened on their behalf. When looking at delivery routes, Boruto considers having shadow clones take all of them, but his own clones think it would put too much distance between them. The three deliver mail through the village. Sumire bids Wasabi and Namida goodbye, and watches from the window as they leave with their parents. Mitsuki arrives with information on the latest attack. At the scene, Sai finds more trace evidence of Wood Release use. Sai wants to investigate possible Root involvement as soon as he can, to make sure that if Root is involved, whoever is behind it doesn't follow the same ideology as he once did. After they miss another attack, Boruto considers the possibility the ghost knows their route. To cover all the mail routes at once, Shikadai asked the help of their classmates, and to notify them if anyone finds an incident, he had Iwabee bring fireworks from his workplace experience. After they leave, Komame just misses someone at the post office, is possessed by the ghost, and begins wrecking the post office. Boruto and the others arrive, having successfully tricked them into believing all the routes would be watched, leaving the office unattended. Boruto prepares to fight Komame, while Mitsuki, Inojin, Chōchō and Lee chase the one controlling the ghost. Komame uses the mail to attack Boruto and Shikadai from a distance, which Iwabee blocks with Earth Release. Tayori protects one of the parcels from Komame's attack, and his dedication to it weakens the ghost's hold on Komame, allowing Boruto and Iwabee to knock him out. The ghost leaves Komame, and Boruto throws an explosive tag at it as it disappears. The masked men controlling the ghost loses the others. Mitsuki finds him, but the two don't attack each other, and Mitsuki lets him leave. Komame is taken away, and Boruto leads the others in reorganising the post office. Something comments on the chakra being stolen being used to awaken Nue. At night, Mitsuki discusses the incidents with someone through a white snake, mentioning a Root heirloom and a possible user. Mitsuki recalls waking up in a tank. The Academy teachers have their students run an obstacle course in groups of three. Boruto and Mitsuki help Denkiwhen he struggles midway, at the cost of using up their time. Shino fails all students, because the few who complete the course did so by leaving their teammates behind. Konohamaru and Moegi tell the students they'll occasionally drop by for the purposes of seeing who might be under their command, and encourage them to see which formations work better. The boys discuss the recent lack of ghost incidents, and whether they should continue investigating now that they know the adults are also looking into it. Mitsuki asks Shikadai why he helped Denki, and Shikadai suggests Boruto got into him. Shino discusses the students with Moegi and Konohamaru. Moegi expresses interest in Iwabee and Boruto. Mitsuki notices Boruto helping Iwabee with arithmetic problems. Mitsuki asks him if he feels more included because of Boruto. After class, Inojin notes to Mitsuki he's been paying a lot of attention to Boruto. Inojin explains the lengths Boruto goes to not to be seen just as the Hokage's son. Mitsuki visits Sumire alone. He asks her how she feels about Boruto, and she echos Inojin's sentiment of finding him fun. She asks if Mitsuki has any family. Sumire explains all of her family is dead, that her panicked behaviour stems from not being as skilled as her father was, but that she grew to find class funny. Mitsuki questions her feelings about whoever injured her, and she just wants it to be over. Boruto has Mitsuki come over to his home for dinner. In Boruto's bedroom, Mitsuki questions the exact nature of how Boruto feels about Naruto, but Hinata calls them to dinner before he can answer. Naruto and Mitsuki are introduced to one another. At the Hokage's office, Shikamaru informs Naruto's clone that a chakra signature linked to the incidents has been detected, and that Sai has been dispatched to investigate. Naruto's clone disperses, and Naruto leaves dinner, causing Boruto to storm out. Naruto and Mitsuki exchange words. Boruto resents Naruto, because ever since becoming Hokage, he feels Naruto has neglected his family. Boruto explains that he is determined to never abandon those closest to him as he perceives Naruto to have done, doing something he couldn't do. This sparks a memory in Mitsuki, hearing his parent say something similar. Understanding Boruto better, Mitsuki confesses he knows who is behind the ghost incidents. Mitsuki reveals to Boruto that Sumire is the one behind the incidents. Shikamaru informs Naruto on Sai's discovery and current search for Sumire. He also informs Naruto complaints are being filed that the attacks continued to happen because the police force performed insufficient vetting of those involved. Kakashi arrives at the Hokage's Office, claiming responsibility for himself and Tsunade, having both decided not to expose the identities of everyone involved with Root. Despite Mitsuki's explanation of Sumire having interacted with each victim, Boruto is not convinced of her guilt. As Mitsuki explains the goal of the attacks was to absorb chakra from its victims, a rumble comes from Senju Park. As Boruto and Mitsuki spot the Nue from afar, Boruto decides to hear the truth from Sumire herself. After he leaves, Mitsuki is contacted through the white snake, and is tasked with eliminating Sumire. Kakashi arrives and severs a portion of Nue's snake tail. Sai distracts Nue with an ink bird, allowing Kakashi and other shinobi to raise walls around it. From its severed tail, several others sprout, chasing the Konoha shinobi, draining the chakra of those it can catch. Mitsuki tells Boruto that Nue will drain everyone in the village, and will only stop if the jutsu user dies. Boruto is determined to save both the village and Sumire. Mitsuki acknowledges that's an answer he would never give, and expresses interest in learning more about their differences. Mitsuki covertly creates a snake clone to restrain Boruto, and leaves to kill Sumire. Boruto manages to create a clone himself and knocks out Mitsuki's clone. Boruto's eye activates, allowing him to track Sumire through a chakra trail. The shinobi further limit Nue's movements with a barrier and wires. Naruto arrives intending to finish Nue in one blow, but Kakashi warns him it'll just absorb Naruto's chakra, and possibly detonate, as Nue was designed to be a suicide strategy. Mitsuki tracks Sumire, having put a white snake on her at the hospital. Though he manages to pin Sumire, Boruto's arrival lets her get out of Mitsuki's hold before he can end her. Sumire admits to being the culprit, having lived solely to carry out her father's revenge. Boruto stops Sumire and Mitsuki when they attack each other, and his eye lets off sparks. Nue transports itself out of the barrier to Sumire, and absorbs her to take her chakra. As it vanishes, Boruto jumps after it. In Nue's home dimension, Boruto follows a strand of dark chakra to a tree stump, where Nue attacks him. Boruto strikes back, managing to stab Nue in the face. Boruto can suddenly see Nue's chakra network, a spot at the base of its tail standing out. Nue attacks while Boruto is confused by what he sees, but Mitsuki saves him, and tells him Nue is attacking on Sumire's orders. Boruto has Mitsuki stall Nue, and prepares many explosive tag kunai. He stabs Nue at the base of its tail, and sets up the explosive tags, causing thick ropes above to fall on Nue. Mitsuki strikes the downed Nue with Lightning Release, but Sumire blocks it with her Water Release. Boruto and Mitsuki ask her if there's any chance she'll back down willingly. Sumire is baffled at them, and explains that despite her father serving the village, after the war, he was deemed a criminal for being involved with Root. All the fear and anxiety of living in hiding made her mother die of illness. Sumire exchanges attacks with Mitsuki. Boruto puts himself between them, telling to stop, and is injured. He is unconvinced that Sumire truly faked all her concern for her class mates since meeting her. Mitsuki is surprised by Boruto, and adds Sumire did mention wanting to end things quickly while in the hospital. Boruto sees the dark chakra's hold on her dissipating. Sai informs them of the role the Academy students had in stopping Sumire. Shikamaru posits letting Sumire stay in the Academy might lead to problems. Shino informs his students they'll be assembled in new three person teams to see how well they fit after graduation. Sarada questions Sumire's prolonged absence. Mitsukiinsists on partnering with Boruto again, but they lack a third member, as Iwabee and Denkiare already partners, as are Shikadai, Chōchō, and Inojin. Iwabee already asked Sarada to be on his team, Boruto considers asking Lee, and Mitsuki wishes Sumire could be on theirs. Boruto shushes him, as others don't know about Sumire's involvement in the incidents. Shino asks Iruka what will happen with Sumire, and insists he will watch over her if she returns. Boruto is surprised to see Naruto home early. They discuss Sumire. Shino visits Sumire, and offers to set up a place outside the village where she can figure herself out. Inojin tells Shikadai and Denki his father got files on other villages' academies, and figures Sumire is being transferred. Shino has the students catch a flag again. He steps out when he receives words about Sumire. With Mitsuki's help, Boruto is able to get to the flag. Sarada Uchiha Arc Just as Naruto leaves, Boruto arrives together with Mitsuki, with the intent to bring Naruto his lunch. Sarada offers to help bring the food to Naruto and though he is hesitant at first, Boruto later hands it over to Sarada and she heads off together with Chōchō. School Trip Arc At night, Boruto asks Mitsuki about his Wind Release. As the group leaves, Chōjūrō asks if Kagura will give something another try, wanting to groom Kagura for something in the future. Kagura politely declines, and hurries along to the group. Mitsuki tells the group what he knows about Kagura, and when Boruto is unfamiliar with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Shikadai tells him about them. Graduation Exam Arc Genin Mission Arc Mujina Bandits Arc Boruto: Naruto the Movie ''' Versus Momoshiki Arc While on a mission to capture a bear/panda, Mitsuki tells Sarada to let Boruto handle it because he is likely to become the future Hokage due to him being the son of the Seventh and the grandson of the Fourth, despite Boruto's disinterest in the title and Sarada's declarations she will be Hokage. Mitsuki tries to help Sarada convince Boruto enter in the Chunin Exams and later talks about the fathers of his teammates. During the first phase, Mitsuki saves his teammates from falling into a lake of ink by grabbing Sarada's hand and she uses a kunai and rope to save Boruto. During the second phase of the chūnin exam, Mitsuki and Sarada go off to capture their opponents flag while Boruto stays with theirs, protecting it. Boruto is attacked by the enemy team and begins to lose the battle, Mitsuki starts to turn back to aid him, but when he arrives, Boruto has already defeated the three foes. Mitsuki compliments Boruto's skills and believes them to be proof he is going to be Hokage, despite Boruto reacting uninterested and provoking Sarada to shout at them over their microphones. When it was discovered that Boruto had been cheating and got disqualified, Mitsuki was shocked. He later became concerned for Boruto when he learned Naruto had been kidnapped by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. However, when Boruto resolved to help rescue his father and asked his teammates to look after the village, Mitsuki smiled. After the battle ended, Mitsuki and his teammates were sent to capture the bear/panda from running loose in the village. Mitsuki repeats his belief Boruto is meant to be Hokage, but Boruto declares he doesn't want to be Hokage and is desiring to be a ninja like Sasuke, which surprises Mitsuki. '''Mitsuki Retrieval Arc ' Jugo Arc' Ao Arc Evidence *Mitsuki refers to Boruto as his "sun" while he is the "moon" himself. *Mitsuki believes that Boruto is destined to be Hokage one day. *Mitsuki was shown to work well with Boruto in coordinated attacks. *Mitsuki is quite close with Boruto, caring about his opinion above that of most others. *Mitsuki continuously protects Boruto, going as far as to prioritize his safety above anything else. *Boruto wants to avenge Mitsuki in his battle against Shinki in the Chuunin Exam *Boruto often hugs Mitsuki for no reason at all * Boruto became sad when he found that Mitsuki was in critical condition after the Ōtsutsuki attack in Konoha * After waking up from recovery after the Ōtsutsuki attack in Konoha , Mitsuki questions Sarada about Boruto's health immediately, refers to him as his Sun and closes the scene by saying he's "amazing." * Mitsuki sleeps with a picture of Boruto framed on his nightstand beside his bed. Trivia Quotes Boruto's inner thoughts regarding his first impression of Mitsuki - Boruto Episode 4: * "Mitsuki's kinda weird..." Mitsuki to Boruto after getting reprimanded by Boruto to cease his grasp on Iwabe - Boruto Episode 4: * "I see. I don't want you Boruto to dislike me." Mitsuki contacting Orochimaru and divulging information on how his first encounter with Boruto went - Boruto Episode 4: * "Him Boruto? Yeah we've met. We haven't talked much though. I can't wait. I'll soon find out...'if he's my sun."''' Mitsuki to Shikadai after Shikadai points out Mitsuki's enjoyment of the unsuccessful investigation concerning the Ghost Incidents - Boruto Episode 10: * ''"Well, it's because it's never boring when you're with Boruto." '' To Boruto in episode 37 *"''Why are you apologising? I did this because I wanted to. I actually did something for someone else. If I hadn't been observing you, it would never have crossed my mind. And now that I have, it's pretty fun. And so what if I got hurt in the process, it's no big deal." Episode 53: Sarada and Mitsuki confront Boruto at a restaurant to try and convince him to join the Chunin Exams. * Mitsuki: "You just want to hear your Dad say you're great, above anything right?" * Boruto: "Oh...what would you know about me?" * Mitsuki: "I know...Because you're my Sun." Episode 64: Mitsuki awakens after recovery from the Ōtsutsuki attack in Konoha. Sarada enters the room and Mitsuki questions her immediately about Boruto's health. He says to her: * Mitsuki: "After all, Boruto is my sun." Sarada leaves the room. Then Mitsuki says to himself: * Mitsuki: "Boruto, you are amazing, after all." Among the Fans BoruMitsu is a fairly popular pairing that has been met with a great deal of positive reception amongst the Naruto/Boruto fandom. It has steadily gained popularity upon the revelation that Mitsuki actively sought after Boruto in order to develop an amicable relationship with him. It is generally shipped due to the fact that Mitsuki has consistently displayed heavy interest in Boruto and often refers to Boruto as his "Sun." Comparatively, Mitsuki is predominately associated with a "moon" motif and has a calm and collected demeanor—all of which complements Boruto's "sun" theme and outgoing disposition. It has garnered the support from both NaruHina and SasuNaru fans. Its rival pairings are BoruSara ,MitsuSara ,BoruSumi and MitsuSumi. External Links References Other These arts are for Mitsuki arc. It was drawn by animators. Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:Couples involving Mitsuki Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:The New Generation Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations